Drunken Sailors
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: What happens when you have two D-Team members in the same room while unsuspectingly drinking alcohol? Read to find out. rated-M for sexual content and alcohol use.


_**Me: (arrives in a pirate outfit) Ahoy me dinos, CarnotaurusMan here with a new story. I got two reasons as to why I've created another Rated-M story, 1) I'm testing boundaries trying to see what I can write with Rated-M material, and 2) I've noticed there isn't much Rated-M stuff for RexZo so I decided to make one for the fun of it. The story takes place in the Caribbean arc of season 2, so if you feel uncomfortable reading this then don't read it at all, that goes for those hypocritical readers out there too. If you read it and didn't like it, you have no one else to blame but yourselves. Sorry I'm sounding mean, I just don't like people criticizing me sometimes. I'll stop rambling now and let you read the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King or any characters.**_

While sailing in the Alpha Gang's pirate ship to the location of the next cosmo stone, Zoe and Rex had decided to explore the place a little while Max and Jim were busy arguing up on the main deck. "You know, for a ship like this, it's very spacious." Rex comments.

"I can't deny that." Zoe agrees, "Now maybe we can get some peace and quiet from Max and Jim." Rex couldn't help but laugh, this makes Zoe smile as well.

The two D-Team members find themselves in what looks like to be a kitchen. "Well, I think we've found the kitchen alright." Zoe says. The kitchen was a big room, many counters and cupboards, and even a gigantic fridge. Rex wonders, "Maybe Helga stored some snacks somewhere in here?"

"Let's look around and see if there's anything to eat."

Rex and Zoe being their search for some food. Rex checks the cupboards above while Zoe checks the cupboards below only to find hardly anything. They were about to check the fridge when they find something on the countertop…

Two cups of orange juice.

"Oh good, I'm thirsty." Zoe says.

Rex agrees, "Me too."

The two each grab a cup and begin to drink the orange juice. But as they take their first sips, the two couldn't help but taste something...weird about the juice. "Rex is it just me, or is this orange juice taste funny?" Zoe asks. Rex looks into his cup and replies, "Yeah, it does taste weird."

Then Zoe thought, "Maybe it's a special kind of orange juice for Dr. Z or something?"

"Maybe, but I'm still going to drink this."

"Same." They continue to drink.

* * *

"KNOCK IT OFF JIM, ZOE DOESN'T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY!"

"OH PLEASE, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS ZOE WILL MARRY ME INSTEAD OF YOU!"

Max and Jim were still fighting on the main deck of the ship. The chibi dinosaurs had their ears covered, the Alpha Trio gives them looks of annoyance, and Dr. Z was starting to get a headache from all of this.

"Goddamn, those two are going to be the death of me." He mutters before calling out, "Ursula! Zander! Ed!"

The Alpha Trio heads on over to Dr. Z and salute. "Yes, Doctor?" They answer.

Dr. Z rubs his forehead, "I'm in need of ridding my headache, go down into the kitchen and grab me a bottle of vodka." The Alpha Trio looks to their adoptive father surprised. Ed says, "I never knew you drink?"

"Well, it's a pirate's life for me." Dr. Z shrugs.

But before the Alpha Trio was off to do Dr. Z's errand, Ursula reminds him, "But didn't you use your last bottle this morning?"

"Oh no, I just mixed it with some orange juice in the kitchen."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Rex and Zoe were cackling like crazy while blushing. The two have drank both glasses of the orange juice without even realizing that they both drank vodka as well. So as of right now, Rex and Zoe are tipsy.

"Li* _hic_ *...Listen Zoe...you...you're crazy...you're* _hic_ * fucking insane." Rex slurs.

"Bull...bullshit, I* _hic_ * I think you're the...the one that's loco!"

The two continue to laugh madly. Those two were so drunk they soon fall over onto each other still laughing. As Rex was on top of Zoe, they look into each other's eyes with lustful looks. Zoe pulls on Rex's jacket and crashed lips with him, Rex was so drunk right now he just went along with what Zoe was doing. Zoe licks Rex's bottom lip for entry, he was eager to oblige and the two began battling with their tongues for dominance. Rex decides to be adventurous and fells up Zoe's leg. The two end their kiss while leaving a trail of saliva.

"* _hic_ * Wanna* _hic_ * Wanna head to...head to the bedroom?" Zoe asks seductively with hints of tipsiness.

Rex smirks, "Hell...hell yes!"

The two tried to get up, but they keep falling over they were both out of it. They continue to laugh and barely managed to stand up right. But Rex and Zoe were soon on their way to the bedroom, wobbling down the hall and into one of the rooms.

In one room was a full queen sized bed with a map of the Caribbean islands hangin over the bed. Rex falls onto the bed and watched as Zoe strpis of her vest and shirt revealing a black lacy bra.

Zoe asks Rex, "You...ready* _hic_ *?"

He nods while stripping himself of his blue jacket, "Re...ready when you...are, Z...Zoe."

* * *

By now the Alpha Trio has entered the kitchen and discovers that Dr. Z's drinks are now gone. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Ursula complains. She begins to examine the cups.

"Now who in their right minds would of drank the stuff?" Zander wonders.

"Maybe whoever drank it was thirsty?" Ed suggests.

"Maybe…" Ursula began to think real hard now and came up with an idea, "And maybe whoever drank this didn't know there was alcohol mixed in with the orange juice."

Ed and Zander thought Ursula was onto something, but it all leads to another question. "Well who could've been down here below decks in the first place?" Zander wondered. The Alpha Trio all placed a finger on their chins and began to think some more.

* * *

As the two D-Team members continue to kiss with Zoe on top of Rex this time, they kick off their shoes and Rex slid Zoe's shorts off. His drunken mind tells him to be adventurous and he follows, Rex slid his hand into Zoe's panties and began rubbing her womanhood making Zoe moan and getting her wet. By now, Rex was in his underwear while Zoe hand on her bra and panties.

Rex and Zoe have taken off most of their clothes and continue to pucker in and out of their kiss. Zoe pulls back from the kiss and tries to take off her bra but starts to have trouble. Rex sits up and helps her out, once the bra was off Rex gets a good view of Zoe's chest. She was rocking a B-cup which aroused him very much.

"Go…* _hic_ * ahead R...Rex, all...all yours." Zoe slurs.

With her approval, Rex begins to massage Zoe's breasts getting a moan out of her. He then decides to take it up a notch by sucking on Zoe's right nipple while continuing to massage the other. "Aww...yeah, Rex.* _hic_ * Yeah." She moans. Rex trades off and sucks her left nipple, his member kept getting harder as he was that aroused. Zoe could feel Rex's member as it rubs against her wet pussy.

This leads to Zoe getting an idea.

"Rex...hey Rex." Zoe says, "Let* _hic_ *...let me have...some fun." She climbs off of Rex and begins to pull his underwear down. Zoe was in awe as she gazed upon Rex's erect six inch member. "Whoa…Lotta* _hic_ * meat you're pa...packing Rex." She said. Rex blushed harder after that comment. Zoe smirks and begins to work her magic.

She begins to lick the sides of Rex's erect member, making him groan as Rex grips to the bed. Zoe leads kisses all the way up and kissed the without thinking, Zoe begins to give Rex a blowjob. Even though she was still drunk Zoe was enjoying every second of this, even Rex was enjoying what Zoe was doing. But after a couple of minutes of this, Rex could feel something twitch...down there. "Zoe...Zoe…" He tries to forewarn Zoe, "I think* _hic_ * I think I'm...going to…" However Zoe was too busy trying to deepthroat she doesn't listen to Rex.

"GAH!" Rex couldn't hold it any longer, right there he came in Zoe's mouth. This was unexpected, she stops sucking his member and gulps Rex's cum all at once. After taking a quick breather, Zoe giggles, "* _hic_ * That...that tasted good." Rex smiles as he too hiccups for a sec.

Zoe saw that Rex's cock was still erect and decided to go even further. She removes her panties revealing her wet pussy, she climbs back onto the bed and onto Rex, then she alines her womanhood with Rex's dick.

They are still in their early teens and are about to take things to the next level, but both were too drunk still to even think clearly about what they were doing.

Zoe inserts Rex's member into her slowly, then she thrusts his whole member in. Probably right now one of the more stupider things she's done drunk, she felt the pain and hissed as bit of blood came out.

"You...you okay…?" Rex wondered. He gives Zoe a few seconds to ease the pain. She tells Rex, "Go...go on, do...it."

Starting off as slow as he could go, Rex began to thrusts in and out of Zoe. She begins to do the same till they were in sink with their movements.

"Fa* _hic_ *...Faster, Rex."

Rex does as he's told and thrusts his hips faster for Zoe. She moans louder as Rex's cock went in and out. Zoe's never felt this kind of sensation before, but she liked it a lot even if she was intoxicated. Rex couldn't think straight he was having a hard time deciding what feels better, getting a blowjob or this.

Rex soon felt another twitch coming on after a few good minutes of thrusting.

"Zoe…* _hic_ * Zoe I'm...I'm gonna…"

"Keep...keep going, Rex!"

Rex tries to hold it in, but couldn't function well right now and decides to let it all out.

"Zoe!"

"Rex!"

As they both holler each others names, Rex fills Zoe's womb with his seeds. Afterwards, the two collapse as Zoe tumbles next to Rex. "That...that felt...g...good." Zoe said as Rex agreed, "Y...yeah…" The two pass out due to exhaustion and too much vodka.

Unknown to them, one of the paintings looking at them blinks.

Out in the hall, Ursula had just witnessed Rex and Zoe have their own...special moment as Zander and Ed waited for a response from her. "Well?" Zander asks. "What did you see?" Ed adds.

Ursula pulls back, shocked yet disgusted. "Far...too...much." She said.

"So, what do we tell the doctor now?"

Ursula had to think about that for a while, they all knew what would happen if Dr. Z didn't get his dose of alcohol in him. He'd shove their asses into a cannon and send them off to a nearby island for all Ursula knew.

Than she had an idea.

"Alright you two, listen good cause I'm only explaining this once." Ed and Zander perk their ears up and listened to Ursula, "We will tell Dr. Z that there wasn't any glasses out and say we've searched the kitchen and couldn't find any more vodka. Got it?"

"Got it."

Ursula smiles, "Good. Now, let's tell Dr. Z the news." The Alpha Trio heads off to tell Dr. Z their lies.

* * *

Many hours later, Rex and Zoe began to wake up. They were no longer under the effects of the vodka they unknowingly drank earlier, but both were now having a major hangover. They both sat up in bed still full nude, but they were covered by the bed sheets.

"What happened?" Zoe groans.

"I'm not sure." Rex says, "The last thing I remember is us drinking that orange juice."

The two look around and saw their clothes scattered across the floor, they even look to each other and saw they were in the nude while turning a bit pale.

"Did….did we…?"

"Maybe...if we did do...that...then we were out of it."

Zoe begins to panic, she hops out of bed and scrambles to get her clothes back on. Rex does the same but tries to be more rational about the situation as Zoe rambles on about her worries as she put back on her bra and panites.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! Why did this have to happen?! I'm not even old enough to be doing these things, and now I just did ' _it_ ' without even knowing it. Oh what will mom and dad think, or worse what will Reese think?! I'm so scared…"

"Zoe."

She turns around, Rex had already got his underwear and pants back on once he gotten Zoe's attention. "I know you're scared, believe me so am I. But now that it's happened, and I don't think there's a chance of turning back." Rex solomely says, "I'm sorry for what I did. Once we find our families and if they find out what you did just tell them that it was all my fault, I'll take the blame for you."

Zoe was thankful to have a friend like Rex, but she couldn't allow Rex to take the blame for everything that had just occurred. As she puts on her shorts, she tells Rex, "No Rex, as much as I appreciate the offer I don't want you to be blamed for everything. But can you promise me you'll keep this secret, especially from our families?"

Rex nods, "What happens in this room, stays in this room."

Zoe sighs in relief, she knew she could count on Rex keeping secrets. As the two finished putting on their clothes, they fix the bed sheets, then left the room hand in hand. The two D-Team members soon noticed after a few seconds. They look down then look at each other, the smiled and continued to walk back to the main deck hoping Max and Jim have stopped arguing.

 _ **Me Done and done. I hope this story was good for you matured dinos. Like I said I'm testing boundaries and if you didn't like it, DON'T and I repeat DON't be rude. That's all I ask. Well until next time me hearties, I'm off to fine me some buried treasure. :)**_


End file.
